


the hopeless gate of your heart--

by perihadion



Series: the perfect places of Sleep [2]
Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion
Summary: This is the love scene from "the moon does all its work before dawn" but it also works as a stand-alone piece.





	the hopeless gate of your heart--

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic comes from the e. e. cummings poem "You are tired, (I think)".

Yuri was electrified the moment Alice touched him and he realised what she was doing. She pulled his sweater over his head and he stood before her, warmed by the fire, his shadow eclipsing her. He felt naked under her eye as she looked him over, all sinew and scar tissue and flowering bruises. He was already hard, he wondered if she noticed. If she had she didn’t blush, just lightly pressed her hand to his chest, over his pounding heart.

From the moment they met he had wanted to kiss her. He had never dared to wonder whether she felt the same way. When their eyes met he knew now that she did and he bowed his head to press his lips to hers, gently, then harder. He pulled her firmly into him, wrapping his arms around her and he knew she felt his erection now as it pressed against her — but she wasn’t scandalised, instead she kissed him back and dug her fingernails into his shoulders to pull him closer.

He picked her up in one movement, legs around his waist so she was pressed right up against him. She gasped, and for a moment he wondered if he had gone too far with her as he met her eyes, tentatively. Her hair was falling out of its braid now, fanning out around her flushed face which glowed in the light from the fire and she kissed him again, twisting her fingers in his still-wet hair. 

He carried her to the bed, laying her gently on it, kissing her eyes, her lips, her neck. She whispered his name in his ear, trailing her hands from his neck down his back, making him shiver as she rubbed herself instinctively against him. He was aching for her.

He pulled back and stood to pull off his trousers, now completely naked before her and illuminated by the fire light as she pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall at last entirely out of its braid. She helped him pull off her coat, skirts, and blouse, leaving her in her corset and underwear. Yuri gave her a look of frustration as if to ask why women’s clothes needed to be so complicated, roughly pulling at the laces to free her from her corset.

The sight of her in just her underwear, her silver hair fanned out around her, was almost overwhelming. He leaned forward to kiss her again, whispering, “I love you,” into her neck in his native tongue and she kissed him hard in response, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“We don’t have to go any further,” he said, rubbing his cock through her underwear against that sensitive spot between her legs, teasing her. He grinned devilishly at her, “I can just make you come.” She looked at him with a kind of desperation in her eyes he had never seen before. He knew she wanted it and god he wanted it too but he needed to hear her say it so there was no ambiguity. Otherwise, he meant it: he would make her come and slink off to take care of himself. It was almost a nightly ritual for him anyway — god, if only she knew how often he’d stalked away to touch himself in her name. Margarete had even cornered him one night and offered to help him out but the thought of fucking her while thinking of Alice just made him feel all kinds of filthy.

But she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him again before whispering, “I just want to be with you,” in his ear.

*

The only thing Alice had wanted since the moment she met Yuri was to fuck. If that was too explicit a sentiment for the way she felt, she didn’t care. She had spent a life being chaste: meeting Yuri, almost dying, losing him, giving her soul to save his — it all meant that she didn’t need to any more. They were bonded forever by the journey they had taken. Now that she was in his bed and he was teasing her, slowly and achingly rubbing his cock against her, she recognised all the lust she had felt for him from the beginning — so intense it had frightened and confused her at first.

He was looking down at her, unruly hair falling in those dark red eyes. She felt totally enveloped by him: anxious about this, but not afraid. He would never do anything to hurt her, she knew, had pledged his life to protect hers. She ran her hand from the nape of his neck down his back, tracing the path of so many raindrops she had watched disappear beneath his clothes, unable to admit how much she wanted to follow them.

“Yuri, please,” she whispered. “I want you.” He smiled, his face lighting up with almost boyish glee, and then leaned in to kiss her hard. He kissed her neck, between her breasts, her stomach, and then leant back to pull her underwear off finally and throw them to the side. Now she was completely naked before him and he was incandescent. The way he looked at her chased all thoughts of modesty or self-consciousness from her mind.

He gently parted her legs, and leant forward to kiss first her inner thighs and then, unbearably softly, the place where she ached the most. She threaded her fingers roughly through her hair and tried to push herself up, to get more pressure, but he held her hips down as he teased her clit with his tongue. “Yuri —“ she whispered, she was so close. But he just looked up at her with those dark eyes and pulled back.

“You are so beautiful, Alice,” he said before kissing her again on the mouth. She felt his cock pushing against her as she tasted herself on his lips. Slowly he pushed inside her and there was no pain — she was surprised. She had always been told this would hurt, that it would damage her in some way. But there was no pain, only a sense of satisfying fullness, and Yuri looking down at her as if she were the most incredible creature in all creation.

“Is this okay?” he said, his strong arms trembling, and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer until there was no way to tell where she ended and he began. “God, Alice,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and started to thrust, slowly, grinding against her most sensitive spot. He kissed her neck and her jaw, all coherent thought leaving her as she felt the pressure build between them. This was her man, she knew. He always had been, from the moment they met. She dug her fingernails into him and shifted her hips to meet his thrusts, getting closer and closer to the edge until finally she gasped as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, starting between her legs and fanning out to engulf her own body. Yuri pressed his lips against hers, grabbing her ass and thrusting faster until she felt him tense all over and open his eyes to look into hers. “— Alice.”

He was shaking, breathing hard. She leaned up to kiss him, and he threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her mouth, her cheeks, and burying his face in her neck. He gently pulled out, rolling over onto his back and pulling her into him. She lay her head on his chest and they were silent for several minutes.

“I never thought that you would want to do that,” he said eventually. “You know, with me.” He ran his fingers down her spine, making her shiver.

She looked up at him. Her man, her demigod. The demons inside him seemed quieter now. She didn’t know what to say.

“Alice —“ he started to say, and then hesitated.

“What?”

He shook his head, he seemed embarrassed. “No, forget it. It’s stupid anyway.” His heart was pounding under her hand. She wondered if he knew she felt the same way about him as he did about her. She felt him brush her hair behind her ear and looked up at him. “We should try to get some sleep,” he said. “If we oversleep the others are going to think something’s going on.”

She smiled at him. “Yuri, something is going on.”

He chuckled. “Yeah but they don’t need to know that. Especially that old goat. And Margarete... imagine the comments. No thanks.”

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. “You’re right.” She didn’t mind if the others knew. Not a single one would think any less of her. But it was nice to think that this was a secret between the two of them. She knew she only had so much time left if she couldn’t find a way to break the Four Masks curse. That was a horrible secret; this was a nice one.

Yuri was already asleep. He snored a little. He must have been exhausted. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed the cut above his eye. “I love you, Yuri,” she whispered as she laid her head down to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
